


But You're My Roommate

by Yourpeachteaprincess



Series: But You're My Roommate [1]
Category: Stydia - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Martinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourpeachteaprincess/pseuds/Yourpeachteaprincess
Summary: He was a Junior Detective, training to follow in his fathers footsteps, dreaming of protecting the world and the citizens in it.She was a genius on the run, a girl with immense abilities academically, however wanting to express herself artistically through a camera lens.They met by chance, a rash decision made by one of them picking up the phone to inquire about a spare room. Before they met, they had their own lives, bumbling along at a lucid pace. When their worlds crashed into each other, everything changed.





	1. Apartment Findings and New Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This will be an on going series following stranger!Stydia and their lives living together as roommates.
> 
> This is just the intro of the story, their introduction into sharing an apartment. Chapter one should be up soon.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Please note that mature content will occur in this fic, but later on. As well as a lot more characters )

**He** was a Junior Detective, training to follow in his fathers footsteps, dreaming of protecting the world and the citizens in it.  

**She** was a genius on the run, a girl with immense abilities academically however wanting to express herself artistically through a camera lens.

**They** met by chance, a rash decision made by one of them picking up the phone to inquire about a spare room.

Before they met, they had their own lives, bumbling along at a lucid pace. When their worlds crashed into each other,  **everything**  changed.

 

Pulling up at the side of the road, the redhead took a deep breath, fingers twitching as they clutched her steering wheel. Nervous energy fizzed and popped in her stomach as she stared up at the towering apartment building. This was it. Her first step into adulthood, into taking her life to where she wanted it. It all started, in this affordable but somewhat sweet city apartment. Steeling herself, the skittish young woman struggled into the building, falling into the elevator to find her new home. 

After becoming lost and having to traipse all the way back up a corridor she already walked down, the strawberry blonde finally glanced down at the scribbled address to find it mirrored in the real thing. Apartment 16B. With three bags on her shoulders, two boxes and a suitcase dragging behind her petite frame, Lydia Martin gulped as she rose her fist to knock, forcing herself to rap her knuckle on the hard wood. 

There were a few moments of silence before a crash ricocheted off of the walls and echoed through the wooden barrier. Flinching at the sound, Lydia snorted out a laugh when curse words rung from inside the apartment. When bolts were slid across and keys were jingled, the door was slung open to reveal a boy. A boy of molten gold irises and disheveled chestnut tresses, of constellations made moles and freckles ingrained into his pale skin. A glorious boy with high cheeks bones and an upturned nose, a dimpled smirk and a dark brow. A lanky but lean boy, clad in a plaid shirt. And he was staring. 

When Stiles checked out the answer to his ad, he hadn't exactly thought it all the way through. He'd accepted, looking through the persons application and participating in a brief conversation on the phone to ensure they, for the most part, seemed 'normal'. You see, Stiles was in dire need of a roommate after his best friend had decided to move in with his girlfriend. Stiles was ecstatic for him, in all honesty, living vicariously through their happy relationship. However, it left the hyperactive young man roommate-less, which was a tad of a weight on paying the bills. What he hadn't banked on, was the application turning out to be a stunning redhead with curls of sizzling flames and with bee stung lips held in a pout of strawberry milkshake pink, emerald hues wide with anticipation lined with dark lashes. Petite in frame but wearing heels to add height, the strawberry blonde fiddled with a stray thread on the hem of a floral dress, bags and boxes piled on the cold floor. Stiles opened his mouth to say something, anything... his mouth remained agape in thick silence.

Clearing her throat as her brow furrowed, Lydia spoke up. "Um, hi! You must be Stiles?" She questioned, gnawing on her bottom lip as she waited on his answer. 

"I-I-er-yeah! Stiles is me, I'm the Stiles- I mean... yes, hi. I'm Stiles." He stammered, thrusting out a clumsy hand for her to shake accompanied with a crooked smile. Tenderly beaming back, the girl accepted his hand. 

"Lydia." She replied automatically. The skin of his slender fingers was calloused, his hands dwarfing her dainty ones in the clasp. They shook for a considerable amount of time before Stiles panicked and snatched his hand away. "I, let me get that stuff for you!" He exclaimed, flailing his arms around and making the girl jump, before he bent down to snatch up both boxes and two bags, nodding over his shoulder. "Come on in. This is your new home after all." 

Swinging round with velocity, the dark haired boy trudged back into the room, pausing to let Lydia pass before he kicked the door closed behind them. The redhead took in the surroundings appreciatively. It was small, and not amazingly decked out, but it would do. 

"As you know, it's open plan. This is the kitchen," He pointed out to their immediate right, a nice enough open set-up with a small breakfast bar to separate. "Living room." Which consisted of sofas which backed on to said counter, another against the right hand wall and a TV surrounded by controllers and game cases. A long window stood directly opposite the pair, leading to a little balcony littered with cigarette buts and a few garden chairs with plant pots lining the railing. Nodding her approval, Lydia followed the young man down a hallway. "I, am right in here." He nudged his head into the left side door, "And this, is you." He informed her, shoving the entry open with a bump of his hip, revealing a plain looking bedroom.

"My buddy Scott used to live here with me but, apparently living with your girlfriend is a much more mature setting then living with your best-friend." The boy mused, rolling his golden orbs at his own statement. Raising a brow, Lydia forced down a grin at the boy's animated nature. He carefully placed her stuff on the stripped mattress, turning to her with his hands together. "The bathroom is at the end of the hall. Only one I'm afraid, so if you want to work out a rota of some sorts, that's fine by me." Stiles shrugged, offering the fire haired female a warm smile. "Er... I can make us some tea? Or coffee? We can sit and have a chat, you know, get to know each other and everything. If you want?" He shrugged again, lips pinched together as he awaited her answer.

"Sure, I could do with some coffee." She nodded, not able to keep back a grin that mirrored his.               

"Great. I'll go do that. Welcome to your new home." Stiles greeted, inclining his head before he bounded off to the kitchen. 

Lydia sucked in a deep breath, staring at the empty doorway of her new room. It was okay, everything was going well. He was nice, albeit highly energetic and a little scatty, but sweet. Her nerves had begun to settle, now only simmering as she turned to her stuff to unpack a little. She rummaged through the boxes, plucking out ordainment's and picture frames, only to stare down at the captured memory inside. There was one of fifteen year old Lydia and her mother, smiling at the camera as they posed in front of the Statue of Liberty. Back when she was a young teen, Lydia's mother was all too quick to nurture her, taking her on weekend trips as her father bought her expensive items, in a contest for her love. Natalie Martin had always pushed her daughter towards the academics, flustered with happiness when her little princess turned out to be a certified genius. But that little princess couldn't ignore her adoration for her camera, finding a buzz from captioning the world around her in a snapshot. And since the young girl was so forced on to a path she hadn't chosen, she couldn't help but fight against the carved out road she had been given. 

The flame haired female heaved out a sigh at the memory, perching the frame on the bedside table, only to pull out one more. Senior year, before her best friend Kira left for her own journey into a history course, mastering Tae Kwon Do on the side. They were squeezing each other tight in their graduation robes, beaming grins lit up their faces as they held on for dear life. The redhead would need to check in with the brunette, drop her a text to let her know she was here safe. Yanking on a woolen jumper, she inhaled the familiar smell on home. With her sleeves pulled over her hands, Lydia set to work. 

Once some things were in place, and the room felt a little more like she owned it, the strawberry blonde sucked in a breath before she tentatively picked her way around her things and to the kitchen. The boy's back was to her as he rummaged through the cupboards, mugs steaming on the counter. He hadn't noticed her presence, so she cleared her throat. 

Jumping at the sound, Stiles whipped round to lock eyes with the petite ginger, beaming at her. "So..." He began, pinching his lips together at the silence. "Wanna get to know each other?" 


	2. Chapter 1 - Home comforts and Budding Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She fell asleep thanking her lucky stars that she had found a secure place to exist. 
> 
> He lay awake, grinning over the fact that his fate intertwined with the fire haired beauty who dreamt just opposite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely humans!  
> Update with the official first chapter. Admittedly, this did take a little while to write and upload because life got in the way, but everything should be a tad quicker from now on. 
> 
> This chapter is still an introduction to some of the characters and the relationships that are yet to build. 
> 
> Thank you again for taking your time to read this, and I hope you enjoy!

**CHAPTER ONE**

 

After a refill of steaming liquid energy, the two new roommates had shared moments, memories and information throughout the hours. Stiles used to live with his best-friend from their young years, Scott McCall, who had recently moved in with his girlfriend Allison Argent. They lived a couple blocks down and had been together since high school. It was sickeningly sweet, and Stiles had assured the redhead that she would be meeting them soon. The freckled boy originally lived with his father who was sheriff of his childhood town, still there but now living with Scott's mother, who had married a few years back. Though Melissa McCall wasn't the Sheriff's first wife.

"She's not with us anymore. She passed when I was a kid. I don't really like to talk about it." He shut down, picking at the ceramic mug. Staying quiet, Lydia nodded once to signify that she understood. It was, of course, a sensitive subject. He wasn't about to share it with a girl he hadn't known for more then a day. He was in the NYPD training as a Junior Detective, taking after his father. Lydia bulked at this information, narrowing apple green orbs as she imagined the boy in that setting. He must've had an intelligence and knack for the world of crime if he was training with the NYPD at such a young age already. "I'm still a junior, so it's not like I'm in the big leagues yet. It's still very much just running for coffee." The brunette admitted, brushing it off with a sluggish shrug.

"So what about you? What do you do?" Stiles inquired, leaning forward onto the breakfast bar as the cup warmed his hands.

"Er... I want to do photography. I'm taking a course at Parsons The New School." Lydia explained, clenching her jaw. "My mom wanted me to go into mathematics, or anything academic. But, it's just not something I want to do." She watched the dark haired male out of the corner of her eye, his whiskey irises lost in the liquid of his coffee as he stared down.

"Photography huh... got any pictures?" He questioned, lifting his gaze from the cup to her own waiting eyes. They were a deep colour, a melted caramel with flecks of chestnut, framed by expressive brows and dark lashes. They were mesmerizing. Lost in the molten malt for a second, the strawberry blonde blinked rapidly to get out of her head, shifting further from his form. 

"Yeah... yeah! I'll just grab my camera." She stammered, tripping off the stool with a whispered curse, apologising before she hurried to her room. Once she was hidden by her walls, she exhaled deeply, bringing a hand to hold her forehead. What the hell was that? She was Lydia Martin, Lydia freaking Martin who could wrap a guy around her little finger in minutes. And now she was falling over because of one look from a pair of pretty eyes? Ridiculous, positively moronic for the petite ginger to get so flustered over something so trivial. She lived with the guy for crying out loud, she would not get involved with him that way, let alone entertain the idea. Mentally hitting herself, the young woman searched through her hand bag to lift out her camera, protected in it's case.

What the girl didn't know, was that Stiles was currently sat in a stupor of his own, perching with his mouth slightly parted as the forest green of her hues and her plump lips stuck to his brain like super glue. She had to be one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. As well as considering what she had shared about her academic abilities, she was most likely pretty intelligent to boot. Throwing his arms and eyes to the ceiling, Stiles shoved the thought away, shaking his head violently. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She was his roommate, his **roommate**. Deluding himself with those thoughts was by far one of the dumbest ideas he had had yet. And he'd had his fair share of failed plans. She returned with a case in her small hands, taking her seat once more as she took out the device.

"These are just a few personal shots. Family, friends, home. Just stuff for fun." She stated, loading the pictures to pass to him. Gulping and praying he didn't drop the expensive looking piece of equipment, Stiles began to flick through the photos.

"Woah," He started, his eyes widening and his jaw dropping as he continued viewing. "You're so good." He complimented sincerely, stopping on a particular shot as his knee jogged. "Who's this?"

Lydia leaned over to peek, grinning when she saw the one he stopped on. "That's Kira. She's my best-friend."

Stiles scanned over the picture once more, smiling at the capture of the Asian girl's laughter, lines of happiness creasing at her eyes and nose as she giggled freely, sporting a comic strip tee. Her smooth, dark hair was frozen mid cascade over her shoulder, teeth gritted as she attempted to keep it in. "Pretty."

"She's stunning. Her mom's Japanese and her Dad's Korean. She's insanely good at martial arts and she's studying history in Chicago." The redhead provided, leaving the boy in silence as he carried on flicking through.

"Wow... remind me to stay on her good side." He muttered, knees now flapping as he looked. "You're definitely talented." Stiles commended, offering back the camera once he had circled back round. "However I do have to say, I know nothing about photography. But considering you got into one of the top schools, you've gotta be good. That and your pictures are nice to look at."

Lydia took it back, cheeks rouging in blush at his comment and letting out a titter.

"Thank you, even if you do know nothing about photography." She teased, drumming her fingers on her empty mug as silence fell upon them once again. Stiles fidgeted with no sound to fill the space, puffing out his cheeks while he thought of something to say.

"Well I'm going to head to the shower, I think. Wash the drive off me." Lydia cleared her throat, standing to place the cup in the sink.

"Er, yeah sure, go ahead. I'll be here, roomie." He jestered flatly, a deflated chuckle escaping his lips. With a small laugh sounding from the girl, she pinched petals together as she exited the room, scurrying to her own space to click the door shut behind her. Slapping a hand to his face, Stiles flailed his arms around at his dorky comment, putting his mug with hers as he skirted around the counter to flop onto the sofa. Did he just say... 'roomie'? Freaking _'roomie'_?! God, could he be goofier? Grumbling to himself, the raven locked man stood to press the consoles 'on' button, settling down to slay a few dragons on a medieval platform.

Once in the safety of her own walls, Lydia allowed herself to giggle at his joke, pushing off the closed door to find her washing products. Snatching up some fresh clothes, the strawberry blonde wrapped everything into her towel before tapping out a text to a certain female.

_"Here and safe. Met the roommate. He's... interesting"_

It only took the auburn haired female to walk to the bathroom for the Taekwondo Queen to text back.

_"Oooo, do tell. Interesting as in strange, or interesting as in **FIT**?" _

Scoffing at the other woman's brash question, she typed back a reply before she left the phone face down on the side, locking the door behind her as she peeled off her knitted jumper and skirt, jumping under the hot spray.  
_"Interesting as in interesting. I guess you could say he's... attractive looking."_

Sighing contently when the heat eased her aching muscles from the long journey, the genius washed her fire laced curls with lavender and scrubbed her body with lemon. After ten minutes under the water, Lydia stepped from the shower into the steaming room, twisting her waves on top of her head as she towel dried and re-dressed in a comfy sweater and jogger shorts. She checked her phone, only to roll her eyes at the message back.  
>  
_"So he's hot. Fantastic, looks like you'll be getting lucky soon ;)"_

Rubbing her tresses dry with her towel as she strolled back to her room, Lydia replied to the all too eager Kira.

_"Don't be so crude. He's my ROOMMATE Kira. There will be no funny business in this apartment."_

Stopping only to fold her damp towel over a radiator, she sighed as her phone buzzed almost immediately.

_"Sure thing Juliet, I'll be the judge of that when I see how you interact. I've got to go to martial arts, say hi to the hottie for me ;)"_

Snorting out a laugh as she made a mental note to not tell Kira anything to do with Stiles ever again, the strawberry blonde padded into the living room to find Stiles smashing his thumbs down on a controller and his tongue sticking out as his character attacked on screen.

"Hi." He greeted distractedly, keeping his focus glued on the screen as Lydia fell onto the couch next to him.

"Hey." It was only when she sat down did Stiles actually register her presence, a heavenly smell of citrus and something else engulfing him. Inhaling automatically, Stiles made quick work of killing the bandit to glance over to the girl. She was squeaky clean, hair still damp as it glowed like an ember, swamped in a baggy grey sweater and sunset orange shorts which showed her porcelain legs that stretched for miles. Her skin was still flushed from the heat of the water, a pretty pink undertone to it. With eyes popping out of his sockets, Stiles snapped his attention back to the screen to un-pause the game.

"G-Um-good shower? Find everything alright?" He queried. Holding back a titter at his stammering, Lydia watched the game unfold with him.

"Yeah, good thank you." She replied, not sure what to say from there. They sat in awkward silence as Stiles played for a few moments, his character repeatedly smashing their sword down.

"Want a go?" Stiles invited, offering her the controller when the enemy was defeated.

"What?" The redhead responded in a mutter, staring at him wide eyed. "But I've never played." Lydia admitted, shifting her eye line onto the technology in Stiles' hand like it would grow tentacles and latch on to her.

"Here, it's easy." He promised with a quiet chuckle, shifting so she could sit closer to the screen and passing her the controls.

Accepting his offer tentatively, the girl took a deep breath, wrapping her dainty hands around it.

"Now, these buttons are used for play, so Y is jump and B is the character menu. And this is the camera angle, and this trigger here is to sprint..." He explained to the red haired beauty, pointing out everything with his finger and demonstrating on screen with his avatar. Lydia listened intently, eager to get the hang of this, blaming her inner competitive nature that came as a package deal with the intelligence. He smelt of mint and deodorant, whiskey orbs flitting quickly from the screen, to the control, and back to her own eyes to make sure she was keeping up. And all Lydia could do, was stare right back. Blinking a few times to bring herself back to reality, she gave him a sharp nod.

"And that's pretty much it... give it a shot." He welcomed with a hand, sitting back as she lent forward. She started off a little jumpy, taking her time in working out the buttons needed to be pressed. It was only when she was roaming the world and a giant attacked did she panic, screaming at Stiles to help her.

"I don't understand! I'm hitting him but he keeps smashing the ground and my health goes down?" Rushing back from grabbing the pizza menu in the kitchen, Stiles launched himself at the couch.

"The trick is to stay out of the hit! He's more of a long range weapon. Get out your bow." He instructed, pointing at the screen.

"This is ridiculous, a ricochet on the earth wouldn't hurt me!" She continued to bellow, laced with Stiles' laughter as she ran the character around, avoiding the giant in vain. Soon it was too much, and the player ran out of health. Huffing in frustration, the strawberry blonde tutted and dropped the controller into her lap as her arms crossed.

"It's a stupid game any way." She grumbled with a pout, tapping a finger on her forearm. Trying his best to hide his snigger, Stiles carefully plucked the control from her lap. Better then her remembering and flinging it at the TV.

"Well, that's kind of the point. But you improve with practice. Once you get quick at the controls and become more familiar with the way the game works, it gets easier." He promised, though she held her pout in silence. This time letting his chuckle out, he waved the menu in front of her face. "How about we order pizza for a break, and then we come back to this?"

The girl sat in a few more moments of silence, eyes locked onto the menu. Without uttering a word, she nodded, arms dropping in defeat. Grinning at his triumph, the dark haired boy pushed in the number.

"What's your order?"

"Hawaiian with olives." Pausing before he pressed the call button, Stiles turned to her.

"That's disgusting."

"It's amazing." She argued back. He opened his mouth to speak, until her own voice stopped him. "Trust me."

With no further questions, he placed the order. The two wolfed down their hot meal like a couple of hungry dogs, spending the night arguing over the game, excited as soon as they pressed on further when they worked it out together. The role of gamer was shared between tentative and awkward hands, stuttering a little when touch brushed in passing. They laughed and became familiar, chatting into the early hours of the morning, yawns and stretches parting them to retire into their own space.

She fell asleep thanking her lucky stars that she had found a secure place to exist.

He lay awake, grinning over the fact that his fate intertwined with the fire haired beauty who dreamt just opposite.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

For a week they worked around each other, sussing out their routine that they now shared. He left early in the morning as the dawn broke, returning late at night with tired eyes and a hungry stomach, staying conscious only to scoff down a microwave meal. She woke a little after him, setting off out into the surrounding world, mapping out her nearest library, coffee shop and the like. Her course wasn't due to start for another week. Most hours she spent lounging around the apartment, adapting to the ins and outs of their shared space. They worked seamlessly, Lydia often still up and curled on the couch with a book when he unlocked the door to slump in with a grunt of welcome. After the second day, the redhead began to compile recipes for her to follow, plucking up the courage to cook him an actual meal to come home to. That was until she some how set fire to pasta, squealing in terror of the flames, dousing the heat with the fire blanket. It didn't take long for Lydia to realise that she didn't have a natural flare in the kitchen. But she would be damned if she wasn't going to try. So, for the first week, those evenings were used as experiments in the baking and cooking field. A well needed practice for the petite woman. Until the weekend came.

The raven haired man slept in on his day off, into the afternoon, grateful for the extra hours of dreamless sleep. The ginger female got up early for a hot cup of energy, reading up on the course as the apartment hung in silence. The strawberry blonde was spooning in fruit and yoghurt for lunch when a certain sleepy figure lumbered from his room.

"Afternoon!" Lydia greeted brightly, taking a bite of peach.

"Morning." He corrected and yawned in response, grabbing a glass of water to flop down next to her on the counter.

"Not exactly morning when it's one thirty pm." She sing-songed, emphasizing the 'pm'.

"It's my morning." They sat in silence as Lydia munched and Stiles gulped, waking up for the day. Stiles' mouth fell into an 'o' as he went to say something, before a vibration on the side had them both jolting in surprise. Muttering something under his breath, the boy plucked the phone from the surface, face dropping as he read the notification over and over again.

"Ohhh no..." He whispered, frozen for a second before he lept into action. "THEY'RE COMING!" He bellowed, startling the redhead as he abandoned his glass to run to his room.

"Wait, what? Who?!" Lydia called back, left in bemusement as she heard items beginning thrown in the other room.

"Scott and Allison!" He called back, emerging from the minefield only to stare at her like a rabbit caught in headlights, arms flailing. A plaid shirt was half on over a t-shirt as jeans hung on his hips unbuttoned, golden eyes wild as his mused tresses.

"Scott? Scott and Allison, as in your best friend and his girlfriend?" Stiles nodded furiously, scampering off into the kitchen to search the cupboards. "And that's a problem because..." The redhead ventured, coaxing a response out of his crazed state with gentle hand gestures.

"Because," He began, whirling round to catch her gaze. "They'll be interrogating you, trying to see what you're all about. I mean, they're perfectly friendly and nice but, they will question your entire existence. And if they turn up," Stiles explained, heaving the fridge door open only to slam it shut again with disgust. "Isaac and Malia will most likely be with them. And I really don't think you're ready for them all to be in your life right now. And the only thing I have in the house it half a lemon, uncooked rice and a box of beer. Unless you count the tin of tuna." He rambled, starting to pace in the kitchen space as he scrubbed his face. Snorting out a laugh, Lydia stood to lean against the counter.

"Okay, calm down. I'm the one meeting them for the first time not you. I'm only your roommate, I've been here for a week."

"Exactly!" He fired back, rounding on her to point his two fingers forwards. "You shouldn't be subjected to this when you've just got here. I don't want them to scare you off, because- I dunno I- you seem nice, and you have no idea how hard it is to find a 'normal ' roommate." He burst. The girl contemplated his words with a purse of her lips, nodding once.

"How do you know I'm normal?" She challenged with a smirk, not able to stop the tease as her arms crossed. Narrowing his eyes in her direction, the hyperactive young man held back his own smile.

"Not funny." He remarked, though eased slightly by her calm exterior. What he didn't need to know, was that Lydia's heart was pounding at the prospect of having to impress four people today.

"Also, just go to the store. Buy a few essentials, they'll never know." She advised, shrugging.

"You don't understand, when they text that they're coming over, that means they left ten minutes ago, and they're five minutes from the apartment building. There's no time. And I can't leave you on your own with them when they're here to go food shopping. That would be throwing you to the lions." Stiles promised, fingers twitching.  
"Alright... then," The strawberry blonde let her arms drop, standing straight. "Lets do this."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Stiles wasn't lying when he said they would be there in five minutes. Lydia had excused herself to dress in loose fitting jeans and a blouse, ensuring she looked presentable, and by the time she had pushed her foot into the right sock, a knock echoed through the apartment.

"Ready?" Stiles questioned, catching himself on her door frame, waves more disheveled then usual from running his hands through it in worry. Rolling emerald irises, Lydia shuffled out of her room to close the door behind her.

"I'm meeting your friends, not your parents." She joked, only to wince slightly at the forward comment.

"Ha ha." He offered in a monotone voice, going along with her witty remark. Taking a breath, the brunette pushed the handle down to open up to the guests. Lydia counted two heads from where she stood, standing on tip toes to see better over Stiles' towering form.

"Hi!" A voice greeted brightly, female and ringing like a bell. The first to enter was a chocolate locked beauty, with a beaming smile and dimples to match. The woman dragged a tanned young man behind her, his own smile crooked and warm, dark eyes glinting as he flexed his uneven jaw in Stiles' direction with widened eyes. The taller boy only replied with a roll of his own eyes, clapping him on his back in greeting.

"Hey man." Lydia guessed was Scott acknowledged.

"You must be Lydia." The other woman indicated to the petite ginger with a grin. "I'm Allison, this is Scott." She gestured to the boy attached to her hand as they both remained just inside the doorway.

"Yeah, hi! I've heard so much about you already." Lydia replied brightly, stepping forwards to shake both their hands.

"It's lovely to meet you." Scott sincerely accepted, inclining his head towards her.

"Where are tweedle dum and dee?" Stiles broke in with a bitter tone, shutting the front door to shove his hands in his pockets.

"They'll be over soon," Allison explained, strolling into the space like a second home, wandering through the kitchen to peer into the fridge.

"Didn't want to overwhelm poor Lydia here with everyone at once." Scott informed with a friendly wink in her direction, taking Allison's coat and his own to hang on the rack.

"Stiles, this is gross. There's nothing in here!" Allison barked, huffing out a breath. Shaking his head, Stiles threw the strawberry blonde a look. _'Told you'_. He mouthed, only to be batted by the back of Scott's hand. They glared at each other for a moment, before Stiles sighed to boar into the fridge along with the brunette female.

"Of course there is! I've got your favorite. Half a lemon and beer. Have you changed drinks?" Tutting at his sarcastic remark, Allison pushed him away by his head, only to pull out a two beers. Passing one to her boyfriend, she cracked them both open in no time.

"Want one Lydia?" Lydia wasn't the biggest fan of beer, being more of a fan of wines and spirits, though accepted with a sharp nod.

"Sure."

 

Soon they were all resting on Stiles', and now Lydia's, couch, each of them sipping on cold beer. Stiles was back in his dented spot on his video game with Scott watching over his shoulder, Allison sparing them one heated glance before she turned to Lydia.

"So, Lydia. Tell me a little about yourself. What do you do?"

"Don't tell her anything you don't want to. She maybe be a mastermind at interrogation and weaponry, but don't let her get in your head." Stiles commented without taking his eye line off the screen, only to screech when Allison pinched him.

"Shut up Stilinski, I'm not being intrusive." Allison promised as Stiles scowled and rubbed the offended area.

"Yet." Scott bravely muttered, met with a fiery glare. Both boys cowered, shifting away from the fuming female. "Love you." Scott cooed, pecking a chaste kiss on her cheek. Her expression sustained for a few moments, only to melt into a blush. Stiles was right, they were sickeningly cute.

"I'm sorry but, you're a master of weaponry?" Lydia asked curiously with a cocked brow.

"Yup, I'm in the police force with Stiles, in a different regiment but same building. We normally see each other buying bagels for the higher ups," She sighed, quirking her brows. "But we've all known each other since high school."

"Yeah Stiles said. You're high school sweethearts." Lydia replied.

"That's right." Allison confirmed with a nod and a warm smile. "Scott works at a veterinary down town." She indicated to the boy with her bottle, who turned his head to smile in acknowledgment.

"Hope to open my own one day." He commented, pointing out a hidden path to Stiles on the screen. The redhead was surprised, not pinning the burly man as one for animals. But what did she know? Allison, the adorable female with the smile of sunshine was apparently a secret badass.

"What's your line of work?" The brunette female queried, taking a swig of her beer.

"I'm about to start a course in photography."

"Interesting. You in to any other forms of art?"

"Er," Lydia hesitated, taken aback by the rapid change in question. "I guess? I mean I sketch and paint a bit. But I'm more of a camera person."

"You sketch?" Stiles piped up, three pairs of eyes turning onto the strawberry blonde.

"Only a little. For myself. Nothing major." She dis-guarded with a wave of her hand. Accepting the information with pursed lips, Stiles continued to stare at her.

"Another beer anyone?" He offered, breaking his glance as he spared the other two a look. Cracking open four more beers, the young adults quizzed each other about themselves, getting to know one another as a group. It wasn't until five in the evening that another knock resonated through the apartment, Stiles sighing as he went to answer it.

"I know who this is." He grumbled as he went. Opening the door, the four inside were met with a pair outside who were bickering feverishly.

"But you're wrong! That's not what I sa- Hi Stiles," A tall blonde boy greeted, still forcing his point across to another female. His hair was held in curls on top of his head, lean in stature and wrapped up in a grey overcoat. And scarf. Rolling her eyes, the young woman waved to Stiles as the taller boy ranted at her.

"Well, that's not what I heard. And I have pretty damn good hearing." She challenged, with dirty blonde locks that cut just past her chin. The newest female propped her hands on her hips when she entered the space. Her long legs seemed to stretch for miles, sharp features striking as she stood confident in ripped shorts and knee high boots. She was gorgeous. The difference in attire was almost comical. With a scoff, Stiles shut the door behind them.

"Hey guys-"

"But you could have asked, there was nothing stopping you from making sure." The curled male snapped, yanking off his coat and scarf to hook up along side everyone else's.

"Still sporting the scarf I see." Stiles muttered, glaring at the offending piece of material. Beside Lydia, Allison chuckled as Scott shook his head. It seemed, these two made a habit of arguing.

"Fine. Maybe I could have asked. But that doesn't mean I'm wrong." The girl clipped back, voice rising in volume.

"That's not the poin-!"

"GUYS!" Stiles bellowed over the top of their bickering, waving his arms in the air as if trying to attract attention from sea. A thick blanket of quiet fell onto the argumentative pair, both their gazes softening as they regarded Stiles. "Right, in case you were too blind to see, or too wrapped up in your heated discussion to notice, my new roommate moved in." He explained, gesturing to the woman who shrunk back under the attention. All eyes fell onto the redhead, Stiles' shining, apologetic over the sudden attack. Reassuring him with a small smile, the girl plastered on a grin for the audience.

"Hi! I'm Lydia." She introduced.

"This is Malia," Stiles began, referring to the tall young woman who nodded in return, "And that's Isaac." The new male beamed back.

"Now," Lydia's roommate concluded, hands clapping together to clasp. "Who wants to get drunk?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next chapter will start off as a good ol' merry session to get all the characters talking and interacting.
> 
> And before peeps assume, no Isaac and Malia will not be a romantic relationship in this fic, I have other plans for Malia... it may involve a Korean-Japanese female... But, I do think that Isaac and Malia would have great interactions with one another so that's going to be a strong friendship, along with the other four so far. 
> 
> Also, bonus points to the people who worked out the video game they played was Skyrim.
> 
> Thank you again lads, ladies and non-binary pals


End file.
